WWE Smackdown 2004
by CharismaInjection
Summary: An old fan fic, written by me in 2004. It's like my 2006 version, but it was written in 2004, so its set in 2004.
1. Chapter 1

WWE SMACKDOWN

Fan Fiction

--------------------------------------------------------

About two years ago, I wrote my very own Smackdown fan fiction. This was set in 2004 and written in 2004. It's interesting to see the feuds I wanted to see then. I was a real 'mark' then, which explains Undertaker's dominance.

Please give me your honest opinion, I was younger and might have been awful...thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------

SMACKDOWN OWNER:

**Vince McMahon.**

Current Records:

**WWE Champion - The Undertaker.**

**United States - John Cena. **

**Tag Team Champs - The Dudley Boyz.**

**Cruiserweight Champ - Spike Dudley.**

**General Manager: Theodore Long. Teddy**

**Current Roster:**

**The Undertaker. JBL. Orlando Jordan. Kurt Angle. Luther Reigns. Eddie Guerrero. John Cena. Booker T. Rob Van Damn. Charlie Haas. Rene Dupree. Nunzio. Akio. Rey Mysterio. Spike Dudley. Bubba Ray Dudley. D'Von Dudley. Rico. Chavo Guerrero. Chavo Classic. Billy Kidman. Paul London. Heidanreich. The Big Show. Ultimo Dragon. Kenzo Sazuki. Doug Basham. Danny Basham. Scotty to Hotty. Rikishi. Billy Gunn. Hardcore Holly. Carlito Carribean Cool. Jamie Noble. Jesus. Mark Jindrak. Funaki.**

**Divas:**

**Torrie Wilson. Dawn Marie. Miss Jackie.**

**Special Guest: Paul Heyman.**

**Commentators:**

**Tazz. Michael Cole.**

**16th September: **

**INT. GM'S OFFICE. TEDDY IS AT HIS DESK. HE'S WRITING WHEN THE BIG SHOW WALKS IN. **

**TEDDY: Heya player. What's it like being back after five months?**

**BIG SHOW: It's been great. Everyone's been crapping themselves. I've got a hell of a reputation.**

**TEDDY: There's no denying that my man. **

**BIG SHOW: I was thinking maybe I could have a title shot for my big return?**

**TEDDY: Oh I dunno, it might be difficult...**

**BIG SHOW ANGRILLY HITS THE WALL**

**BIG SHOW: Bullshit! I know you can give me a match! I know...**

**TEDDY: Whoa whoa whoa, calm it player. **

**BIG SHOW: Sorry.**

**TEDDY: Have you been attending all your anger management lessons?**

**BIG SHOW: Yes.**

**TEDDY: Show?**

**BIG SHOW: Well I missed one. **

**TEDDY: You realize you can't do that again. Now if you apoligise to all the people you've offended I'll give you a title match. **

**BIG SHOW: Okay.**

**TEDDY: Alright, go do that now. **

**BIG SHOW WALKS OUT**

**INT. BACKSTAGE. BIG SHOW HAS JUST LEFT THE GM'S OFFICE. HE SEES TORRIE WILSON. **

**BIG SHOW: Torrie! Torrie!**

**TORRIE PANICS LIKE MAD **

**TORRIE: Please! Stay back. **

**BIG SHOW GETS OUT A PIECE OF PAPER. HE READS OFF IT**

**BIG SHOW: I would like to apoligise for my terrible behaviour five months ago.**

**TORRIE: Uh...okay?**

**BIG SHOW: So do you forgive me?**

**TORRIE: Uh sure. **

**BIG SHOW: Great. **

**TORRIE RUNS OFF**

**INT. RING. **

**COLE: LAUGHS Wow, did they teach him that in anger management?**

**TAZZ: I think they did Cole. **

**COLE: Maybe he can apoligise to Kurt Angle for breaking his leg.**

**TAZZ: Kurt was faking it remember?**

**COLE: I'm sure he was hurt.**

**INT. BACKSTAGE. BOOKER T IS WALKING AROUND, RVD WALKS PAST, BOOKER BARGES HIM. **

**RVD: Hey watch it!**

**BOOKER: Or what sucker! What are you gonna do?**

**RVD: You don't want to know. **

**BOOKER: Oh yes I do! You think you can kick my ass?**

**RVD: I don't think. I know!**

**BOOKER: Well bring it on!**

**THEY ARE READY TO FIGHT WHEN TEDDY SEES THEM**

**TEDDY: Guys! I desperatly need a favour!**

**BOOKER: What?**

**RVD: What's up?**

**TEDDY: I have a tag team title match against the Dudleys tonight. I was gonna use Billy Kidman and Paul London. But Kidman hasn't turned up. So I need a tag team!**

**BOOKER: You serious?**

**TEDDY: No time to talk. Get out there! The match is next!**

**TEDDY RUNS OFF. BOOKER AND RVD LOOK AT EACH OTHER HATEFULLY**

**INT. RING. THE DUDLEY'S ENTER WITH THEIR BELTS. **

**ANNOUNCER: And now, the tag team champions, The Dudley Boyz.**

**TAZZ: This match is gonna be interesting Cole. **

**COLE: Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if it's they kill each other and leave the Dudley's alone. **

**RVD AND BOOKER ENTER THE RING NOT LOOKING AT EACH OTHER**

**ANNOUNCER: And now the challengers, Booker T and RVD!**

**MATCH: NORMAL TAG.**

**BELT: World Tag Team Championship.**

**Booker T & RVD V.S. The Dudley Boyz.**

**Synopsis: RVD STARTS ON BUBBA, HE'S WINNING. HE BEATS UP BUBBA. BUBBA TAGS IN D'VON. D'VON GETS A LUCKY HIT. HE BEATS RVD BADLY. RVD GETS A LUCKY KICK. D'VON'S OUT. RVD CRAWLS AND TAGS BOOKER, D'VON AND BUBBA GOT TO ATTACK BOOKER, HE STOPS THEM AND THEY ALL LOOK AT RVD. BOOKER PICKS RVD UP, HE THROWS HIM TO THE DUDLEY'S. THEY 3D HIM. BOOKER & THE DUDLEY'S ASSAULT RVD. RVD LUCKILY DOES A SUPERKICK KNOCKING D'VON AND BUBBA DOWN. RVD AND BOOKER YELL. RVD PUSHES BOOKER OVER. HE LANDS ON D'VON IN A PIN POSISTION. THE REF COUNTS THREE.**

**WINNERS: BOOKER T & RVD.**

**TAZZ: I don't believe it!**

**COLE: What a fluke!**

**BOOKER GETS UP AND HIM AND RVD ARE FIGHTING ON THE FLOOR**

**ANNOUNCER: The winners, the new Tag Team Champions. Booker T and RVD. **

**RVD AND BOOKER T LOOK STUNNED. AS THE ANNOUNCER HANDS THEM THE BELTS. RVD CELEBRATES, BOOKER USES HIS BELT TO KNOCK RVD OUT**

**TAZZ: What a great start for the new tag team champions.**

**BOOKER LEAVES THE RING AND WALKS OUT WITH HIS BELT SMILING, LEAVING RVD KNOCKED OUT WITH HIS BELT, ALONG WITH THE KNOCKED OUT DUDLEY'S**

**INT. GM'S OFFICE. TEDDY IS AT HIS DESK. SUDDENLY VINCE MCMAHON WALKS IN.**

**TEDDY: Mr. McMahon, it's good to see you sir.**

**VINCE: What seems to be the problem Theodore?**

**TEDDY: Well, recently Raw has been getting better ratings than Smackdown!**

**And I was wondering how to pick them up again.**

**VINCE: Well...just give the audience what they want?**

**TEDDY: And what do they want?**

**VINCE: How about a wrestler from Raw over here that would stir up things. **

**TEDDY: THINKS I've got just the man. Thanks Mr. McMahon. **

**TEDDY SHAKES VINCE'S HAND**

**VINCE: Not at all. See you later.**

**VINCE LEAVES. TEDDY PICKS UP THE PHONE, HE DIALS AND WAITS**

**TEDDY: Eric Bishoff, hi it's Theodore Long here. Have I got the deal for you...**

**INT. BACKSTAGE. SPIKE DUDLEY IS WALKING WHEN HE SEES REY MYSTERIO, EDDIE GUERRERO & JOHN CENA LAUGHING. HE WALKS OVER TO THEM.**

**SPIKE: What are you guys laughing at you retards!**

**EDDIE: Hey look who it is!**

**CENA: Dennis the Mennis!**

**THEY LAUGH**

**REY: Did you see your brothers get their arses kicked. How embarrissing.**

**SPIKE: Hey shut up!**

**REY: Calm down Dennis. **

**THEY LAUGH**

**SPIKE: I'm warning you. **

**EDDIE: oh he's warning you Rey.**

**REY: I'm so scared. LAUGHS**

**SPIKE: That's it!**

**SPIKE ATTACKS REY WITH HIS BELT, REY FALLS OVER, EDDIE ATTACKS SPIKE AS DOES CENA, THEY KICK HIM WHILE HE'S ON THE FLOOR. REY GETS UP AND LOOKS AT A CAR**

**REY: Hey that's Spike's car. Oh it looks nice.**

**SPIKE: Don't you touch my car!**

**REY KICKS SPIKE IN THE GUT**

**REY: Shut up you retard. **

**REY PICKS UP A BAT. SPIKE WATCHES ON AS REY SMASHES THE CAR UP. SUDDENLY BUBBA AND D'VON TURN UP. CENA AND EDDIE THROW SPIKE INTO THEM, KNOCKING THEM OVER AND THE THREE OF THEM RUN OFF**

**BUBBA: Are you alright Spike?**

**INT. RING. JBL'S LIMO ENTERS, HIM AND ORLANDO JORDAN GET OUT.**

**COLE: I bet the Dudley's aren't happy.**

**TAZZ: Well would you be happy Cole if someone trashed your car?**

**ANNOUNCER: And now entering the ring, being accompanied by JBL, Orlando Jordan.**

**THEN JOHN CENA ENTERS**

**COLE: Here's the professor of THUGONOMICS. **

**ANNOUNCER: And the United States Champion, John Cena.**

**MATCH: SINGLE.**

**Orlando Jordan w/JBL V.S. John Cena.**

**Synopsis: CENA AND ORLANDO ARE FIGHTING AN EVEN MATCH UNTIL CENA GETS THE UPPERHAND, HE F5'S ORLANDO AND IS READY TO PIN, JBL PLACES ORLANDO'S FOOT ON THE ROPE. THE REF. CALLS ROPE BREAK. AS ORLANDO GETS BACK TO HIS FEET, JBL PULLS ON CENA'S LEG. AS CENA'S DISTRACTED, ORLANDO SPECIAL'S HIM. AND PINS HIM. 1, 2, 3. **

**WINNER: ORLANDO JORDAN.**

**TAZZ: Wow, I never thought that Orlando Jordan could beat John Cena.**

**COLE: Were you watching the same match as me? JBL helped him cheat.**

**TAZZ: Did JBL keep Cena down when Jordan was pinning? No!**

**JBL AND ORLANDO ARE CELEBRATING. JBL LOOKS AT CENA. HE GRINS, HE STEPS OUTSIDE THE RING**

**COLE: What's he doing?**

**JBL GETS A STEEL CHAIR. HE ENTERS THE RING**

**TAZZ: Oh no.**

**JBL:TO ORLANDO Lift him up. **

**ORLANDO HOLDS CENA UP. JBL'S READY WITH THE CHAIR.**

**JBL:TO CENA If anyone messes with JBL or Orlando Jordan, this is what they get!**

**JBL SWINGS THE CHAIR, CENA DUCKS, THE CHAIR HITS ORLANDO OVER. CENA THEN KNEES JBL GRABS THE CHAIR, HE HITS JBL OVER**

**CENA: Never mess with the champ!**

**CENA CELEBRATES AND WALKS OUT. JBL AND ORLANDO GET UP. THEY LOOK ANGRY**

**INT. BACKSTAGE. PAUL LONDON IS STROLLING, WHEN BILLY KIDMAN TURNS UP**

**LONDON: Where've you been! We had a title match! **

**KIDMAN: I'm sorry, I had a late night yesterday.**

**LONDON: It's nine o'clock at night! How can you still be tired.**

**KIDMAN: Chill, nothing's gonna happen to us!**

**TEDDY APPEARS**

**TEDDY: Bang wrong Billy, if you don't take being part of the Smackdown roster seriously then you're gonna go!**

**KIDMAN: I'm sorry Mr. Long, it wont happen again.**

**TEDDY: You're damn right it wont, because as of now, you two are being transferred over to Raw.**

**THEY BOTH LOOK STUNNED**

**LONDON: What! Why me? I haven't done anything!**

**TEDDY: Your a tag team, it's better to go together. Besides I'm trading you two for a Raw superstar. A two for one deal.**

**KIDMAN: Who?**

**TEDDY: I'm announcing that at the end of the night.**

**TEDDY WALKS OFF. LONDON AND KIDMAN ARE STUNNED**

**INT. LOCKER ROOM. KURT ANGLE AND LUTHER REIGNS ARE TALKING.**

**ANGLE: Can you believe the match we've got next? It's...**

**BIG SHOW WALKS IN. ANGLE BACKS AWAY BY LUTHER**

**BIG SHOW: Kurt, I've come to apoligise for my behaviour. **

**ANGLE: What? Is this some kind of joke?**

**BIG SHOW:GETS OUT A PIECE OF PAPER I have behaved disgracefully and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness...**

**ANGLE: That's right you don't!**

**BIG SHOW: Will you please forgive me?**

**ANGLE: No! You big ugly freak, why don't you get lost!**

**BIG SHOW LOOKS ANGRY BUT HE CONTROLS IT**

**BIG SHOW: Fine.**

**BIG SHOW LEAVES**

**LUTHER: That was wierd.**

**ANGLE: Yeah.**

**INT. GM'S OFFICE. TEDDY IS AT HIS DESK. SPIKE RUNS IN. **

**SPIKE: I want a match with Rey Mysterio and I want it now!**

**TEDDY: Whoa, whoa, calm down.**

**SPIKE: Don't tell me to calm down. GRABS TEDDY BY THE THROAT NOW!**

**TEDDY: No one tells me what to do. **

**SPIKE: He wrecked my car!**

**TEDDY: Alright, to be fair I'll give you your match.**

**SPIKE: Yes!**

**TEDDY: But, because you were so rude about asking for it, I'm gonna make it a title match. **

**SPIKE:PANICKING Fine. WALKS OUT**

**INT. RING. KIDMAN & LONDON COME IN.**

**TAZZ: This will be Kidman and London's last match on Smackdown.**

**COLE: Yeah, they've been traded for some Raw wrestler that will stir things up apparently. **

**ANNOUNCER: And now entering the ring, Paul London and Billy Kidman.**

**TAZZ: Let's hope their last match is a win.**

**COLE: Well who are their opponents?**

**ANGLE AND REIGNS COME IN**

**TAZZ: Oh this will be a tough match.**

**MATCH: NORMAL TAG.**

**Billy Kidman & Paul London V.S. Kurt Angle & Luther Reigns.**

**Synopsis: LONDON AND ANGLE START. ANGLE GETS THE UPPER HAND. HE BEATS LONDON BAD. HE TAGS LUTHER, LUTHER TOTALLY TORTURES LONDON, AS HE THROWS HIM AGAINST THE ROPE, LONDON TAGS KIDMAN. KIDMAN JUMPS ON LUTHER. HE SMASHES IN LUTHER, LUTHER MANAGES TO TAG ANGLE. ANGLE AND KIDMAN FIGHT HARD, KIDMAN THEN THROWS HIM INTO THE TURNBUCKLE. ANGLE HITS LONDON IN THE FACE. LONDON FALLS OVER UNCONCIOUS. ANGLE REVERSES KIDMAN'S MOVES. HE SMASHES HIM IN. KIDMAN TRIES TO TAG LONDON BUT HE'S COLLAPSED ON THE FLOOR. ANGLE GRABS KIDMAN AND PUTS HIM IN AN ANGLE LOCK. KIDMAN THEN TAPS OUT.**

**WINNER: KURT ANGLE & LUTHER REIGNS.**

**TAZZ: What a shame they lost their last match.**

**COLE: I hope London's okay?**

**INT. BACKSTAGE. TEDDY IS WALKING AROUND. HE SEES BIG SHOW. **

**TEDDY: Hey Show, I've got great news for you.**

**BIG SHOW: What is it?**

**TEDDY: Seeing as you've been so well behaved, I'm gonna give you that title match.**

**BIG SHOW: The United States Championship?**

**TEDDY: No, better than that. I'm gonna give you a match for the Undisputed Title, against The Undertaker!**

**BIG SHOW GRINS**

**BIG SHOW: You wont regret it.**

**TEDDY: I know I wont.**

**INT. RING.**

**COLE: I can't wait for that.**

**TAZZ: Me neither.**

**SPIKE DUDLEY WALKS IN WITH HIS BELT, FOLLOWED BY THE DUDLEY BOYZ**

**ANNOUNCER: And now, being accompanied by The Dudley Boyz, Spike Dudley.**

**COLE: Who are you rooting for Tazz?**

**TAZZ: Definatley Rey. Spike's like a spoiled brat.**

**REY ENTERS, EVERYONE CHEERS, SPIKE LOOKS ANGRY, AS REY STEPS IN THE RING, SPIKE ATTACKS HIM, THE BELL GOES**

**MATCH: SINGLE.**

**BELT: Cruiserweight Championship.**

**Rey Mysterio V.S. Spike Dudley.**

**Synopsis: SPIKE GETS THE UPPER HAND, HE BEATS REY, AND KEEPS KICKING AND PUNCHING HIM POWERFULLY, THE DUDLEY BOYZ CHEER ON. SPIKE THROWS REY INTO THE REF. THE REF. GETS KNOCKED OUT. BUBBA HANDS SPIKE AND CHAIR, SPIKE GOES TO ATTACK REY, REY KICKS THE CHAIR INTO SPIKE'S FACE. THE DUDLEY'S RUN IN TO ATTACK REY. REY CLOTHESLINES THEM BOTH DOWN. THE REF. GETS UP. THE DUDLEY BOYZ CLIMB OUT. REY PINS SPIKE, SPIKE KICKS OUT. THEY CONTINUE UNTIL REY 619'S SPIKE, D'VON AND BUBBA TRY TO STOP HIM, BUT AS HE DOES THE 619, HE KICKS THEM BOTH OVER. HE PINS SPIKE. 1, 2, 3.**

**WINNER: REY MYSTERIO.**

**ANNOUNCER: Your new Cruiserweight champion, Rey Mysterio.**

**TAZZ: Welldone Rey Mysterio!**

**COLE: At last we have a good champion.**

**REY RUNS OUT WITH HIS NEW BELT**

**INT. BACKSTAGE. CENA IS WAITING FOR REY. THEY HUG.**

**CENA: Welldone my man!**

**REY: Thanks, where's Eddie?**

**CENA: The locker room.**

**REY: I'll see you later.**

**CENA: See you bro.**

**REY WALKS OFF. AS CENA IS WALKING IN THE CAR PARK, SUDDENLY JBL AND ORLANDO ATTACK HIM**

**JBL: You think you're better than us!**

**THEY BRUTALLY ASSAULT HIM. SMASH HIM INTO CARS AND WALLS, CENA IS LEFT ON THE FLOOR COVERED IN BLOOD**

**JBL:TO ORLANDO Come on, let's go.**

**THEY RUN OFF, CENA IS UNCONCIOUS**

**INT. RING. **

**TAZZ: I hope someone comes to his aide quick!**

**BIG SHOW ENTERS THE RING**

**ANNOUNCER: Entering the ring, the challenger, The Big Show.**

**SUDDENLY DARKNESS, THE UNDERTAKER SLOWLY ENTERS THE RING. BIG SHOW SEEMS A BIG FRIGHTENED**

**ANNOUNCER: The Undertaker!**

**TAKER STARES AT BIG SHOW**

**MATCH: SINGLE.**

**BELT: Undisputed Championship.**

**The Undertaker V.S. The Big Show.**

**Synopsis: TAKER AND BIG SHOW START A BRUTAL FIGHT, THE BIG SHOW BIG BOOTS TAKER, THEN CHOKESLAMS IN, TAKER REVERSES ONE OF BIG SHOW'S MOVES AND SLAMS HIM DOWN. TAKER KICKS IN BIG SHOW, THEY FIGHT HARD, THEN EVENTUALLY TAKER GRABS HIM AND DOES A TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER. THE RING SHAKES. TAKER PINS THE BIG SHOW.**

**WINNER: THE UNDERTAKER.**

**UNDERTAKER CELEBRATES WHEN TEDDY WALKS IN WITH HIS MICROPHONE**

**TEDDY: Very good Taker, very good. If you ask me, your one of the reasons Smackdown is so popular. So I've decided to give you a reward. Many of you may know I've traded Billy Kidman and Paul London to Raw. And what I've recieved from Raw, with the help of Lita. Is Kane!**

**CROWDS CHEER, TAKER GRINS**

**TEDDY: Next week, Kane will be here, and I just know you'll be waiting to greet him.**

**TAKER SMILES**

**TEDDY: Goodnight y'all. See you next week.**

**COLE: I can't wait to see Kane and The Undertaker together.**

**TAZZ: Me too Cole.**

**THE END. **

**RESULTS:**

**Normal Tag: Booker T & RVD V.S. The Dudley Boyz: **

**Winners: Booker T & RVD.**

**Single: Orlando Jordan w/JBL V.S. John Cena: **

**Winner: Orlando Jordan.**

**Normal Tag: Billy Kidman & Paul London V.S. Kurt Angle & Luther Reigns:**

**Winner: Kurt Angle & Luther Reigns.**

**Single: Rey Mysterio V.S. Spike Dudley:**

**Winner: Rey Mysterio.**

**Single: The Undertaker V.S. The Big Show:**

**Winner: The Undertaker.**

**BELT RECORDS: **

**New Tag Team Champions:**

**Booker T & RVD.**

**New Cruiserweight Champion:**

**Rey Mysterio.**

**ROSTER CHANGES:**

**GOING TO RAW: Paul London, Billy Kidman.**

**COMING TO SMACKDOWN: Kane.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I did write a lot more. So if you liked this. I will post more. **

**Please Review. Thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

WWE SMACKDOWN

Fan Fiction

**23rd September:**

**INT. RING. TEDDY IS STANDING IN THE RING.**

**TAZZ: The unveiling of Kane.**

**COLE: I can't wait.**

**TEDDY: Now I know you people have been aticipating the arrival of Kane. **

**And Kane will be fighting on the main event later on tonight. But now let's welcome him!**

**SUDDENLY KANE ENTERS, CROWDS CHEER, TEDDY SMILES. KANE STEPS IN THE RING, TEDDY OFFERS HIS HAND, KANE GRABS TEDDY AND CHOKESLAMS HIM. HE PICKS UP THE MICROPHONE**

**KANE: I told you, I did not want to be on the same show as The Undertaker! You just couldn't listen could you, you've pissed me off. Now you'll have to deal with the repercussions.**

**KANE STORMS OUT. TEDDY IS UNCONCIOUS ON THE FLOOR**

**COLE: What did he mean by that?**

**TAZZ: I don't know Cole, but let's hope Mr. Long is alright.**

**INT. CARPARK. JBL'S LIMO PULLS UP. JBL & ORLANDO GET OUT. **

**JBL:LAUGHING Did you see his face?**

**ORLANDO:LAUGHING Yeah, he was stunned.**

**CENA WALKS TOWARDS THEM WITH A BASEBALL BAT, HE'S BRUISED**

**JBL: Oh hey Cena, how's it going? LAUGHS**

**CENA SWINGS AT JBL, HE DUCKS**

**JBL:PANICS Whoa whoa, calm down son.**

**CENA: Don't you dare tell me to calm down you son of a...**

**ORLANDO:STANDS IN FRONT OF JBL Leave him alone.**

**CENA: You know what Jordan, you are nothing but an ass kisser...**

**ORLANDO RUNS FORWARD, CENA KNOCKS HIM DOWN. JBL BACK AWAY BY HIS LIMO**

**JBL: Now come on Johnathan, stay cool.**

**CENA: My name is John Cena! **

**CENA SMASHES THE FRONT OF JBL'S LIMO**

**JBL: No! Leave my car alone! **

**CENA CHASES JBL, JBL RUNS OFF WITH CENA CHASING HIM. ORLANDO GETS UP IN PAIN. SUDDENLY HE SEES SOMEONE**

**ORLANDO: What's wrong with you?**

**IT'S KANE. KANE WALKS TOWARDS HIM. HE GRABS ORLANDO AND CHOKESLAMS HIM TO THE GROUND**

**KANE: This is a message to the entire Smackdown roster!**

**KANE KICKS ORLANDO REPEATIVELY, THEN AS A FINISHER, HE POWERBOMBS HIM INTO THE WINDSCREEN. SEEING AS ALL THE GLASS IS GONE, ORLANDO FALLS INSIDE THE LIMO**

**KANE: You're not the last.**

**KANE WALKS OFF**

**INT. RING. BOOKER T & RVD WALK DOWN THE RING. THEY ARE ROWING.**

**COLE:LAUGHING Well these guys are great tag team champions.**

**TAZZ: They're fighting each other half the time. **

**BOOKER & RVD GET IN THE RING. THEY ROW, AND EVENTUALLY START FIGHTING EACH OTHER. THEN THE BASHAM BROTHERS RUN IN, THEY SEPERATE THEM AND BEGIN FIGHTING**

**MATCH: TORNADO TAG.**

**BELT: Tag Team Championships.**

**Booker T & RVD V.S. The Basham Bros. **

**Synopsis: DANNY ATTACKS RVD, DOUG ATTACKS BOOKER, THE BASHAMS DOUBLE TEAM BOTH OF THEM. DANNY'S READY TO PIN RVD, BOOKER BREAKS IT UP. DOUG AND DANNY LEAVE RVD AND BEAT UP BOOKER, RVD GETS UP. HE CLIMBS ON THE TURNBUCKLE, DANNY TURNS AROUND, RVD JUMPS AND KICKS HIM. DOUG GOES TO BEAT RVD, RVD SPECIALS HIM OVER. HE BEGINS TO PIN. 1, 2, 3. RVD WINS.**

**WINNERS: RVD & BOOKER T.**

**RVD CELEBRATES, THE BASHAMS LEAVE. RVD NOTICES THAT BOOKER IN UNCONCIOUS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING**

**TAZZ: What's RVD thinking?**

**COLE: Now Booker T did break up the Basham's pin.**

**TAZZ: Yeah for himself Cole. So he keeps the title as well.**

**RVD CLIMBS ON THE TURNBUCKLE, HE THEN FOUR STAR FROGSPLASHES BOOKER. HE THEN PICKS UP HIS BELT AND RUNS OUT CELEBRATING**

**TAZZ: Oh that had to hurt.**

**AS BOOKER IS UNCONCIOUS, KANE RUNS IN**

**COLE: Oh my god, it's Kane.**

**TAZZ: I think I know what's gonna happen. **

**KANE PICKS UP BOOKER AND LAST RIDES HIM, HE THEN CHOKESLAMS HIM, AND THEN LAST RIDES HIM AGAIN. KANE'S LAUGHING. WHEN SUDDENLY, IT ALL GOES DARK, AND THE UNDERTAKER'S BELLS COME ON. KANE, TERRIFIED, RUNS OUT OF THE RING**

**TAZZ: A message to Kane from The Undertaker, no doubt.**

**INT. CARPARK. TEDDY IS LOOKING ON AS THE AMBULANCE TAKE ORLANDO AWAY IN A STRETCHER. JBL RUNS PAST, HE STOPS AND NOTICES.**

**JBL: Oh my god, what's happened to Orlando?**

**TEDDY: Kane, proving a point. **

**JBL: What a monster.**

**TEDDY: Well at least he's stirring things up. **

**JBL: You've got to teach him a lesson, I may not have any love for The Undertaker but, why not put him in a match with Kane tonight?**

**TEDDY:THINKS Well...**

**CENA APPEARS WITH THE BAT, JBL COWERS BEHIND TEDDY**

**CENA: You're gonna die!**

**TEDDY: Whoa, whoa, whoa. If you want a fight Cena, then you've got a fight, tonight, for The United States Championship, John Cena, V.S. John Bradshaw Layfield!**

**JBL SMILES**

**CENA: For the title?**

**TEDDY: It's gonna be great match. Now go get ready.**

**JBL GRINS AND WALKS, CENA, ANNOYED WALKS OFF**

**INT. RING. EDDIE GUERRERO ENTERS IN HIS CAR. HE LAUGHS AND JUMPS IN THE RING.**

**COLE:LAUGHS It's Latino Heat!**

**THEN BIG SHOW ENTERS, EDDIE PANICS A BIT. BIG SHOW GETS IN THE RING**

**MATCH: SINGLE.**

**The Big Show V.S. Eddie Guerrero.**

**Synopsis: EDDIE STARTS HIS FAST AND CHEATING MOVES. HE IS WINNING, EVENTUALLY THE BIG SHOW CHOKESLAMS HIM. BIG SHOW CLIMBS THE TURNBUCKLE, HE'S READY TO JUMP, EDDIE ROLLS OUT OF THE WAY. BIG SHOW SMASHES INTO THE RING, THE RING JUMPS. BIG SHOW'S BADLY INJURED ON THE FLOOR, EDDIE TAUNTS HIM. SUDDENLY BIG SHOW GETS UP, EDDIE DOESN'T SEE HIM AND IS STILL TAUNTING. BIG SHOW GRABS EDDIE AND STARTS BEATING THE HELL OUT OF HIM. HE POWERSLAMS EDDIE DOWN. HE PINS EDDIE. AND WINS.**

**WINNER: THE BIG SHOW.**

**BIG SHOW IS READY TO LEAVE WHEN HE LOOKS AT EDDIE, HE THEN JOKINGLY TAUNTS LIKE EDDIE. THEN VICIOUSLY ATTACKS EDDIE. HE CONTINUES HIS ASSAULT WHEN REY MYSTERIO RUNS IN. HE JUMPS ON BIG SHOW, HE CONTINUES HITTING BIG SHOW, BIG SHOW COLLAPSES, REY REVEALS HE HAD BRASS KNUCKLES ON HIS HAND. REY HELPS EDDIE UP**

**TAZZ: Welldone, Mysterio.**

**INT. BACKSTAGE. RVD, IS TALKING TO CHARLIE HAAS & MISS JACKIE.**

**CHARLIE: Are you pyched man?**

**RVD: Yeah, it's just a shame I gotta share this belt with such an idiot.**

**JACKIE: Yeah, that was cool how you frogsplashed him.**

**RVD: Yeah?**

**CHARLIE: Wicked man.**

**RVD: I hope...**

**BOOKER APPEARS BEHIND HIM, CHARLIE AND JACKIE NOTICE**

**RVD: ...I've wrecked his career, Smackdown would be a better place without that ''sucka'' here. LAUGHS**

**JACKIE: Uh...Rob?**

**RVD: Yeah?**

**JACKIE POINTS BEHIND RVD, BOOKER'S THERE**

**BOOKER: You've got some nerve sucka!**

**RVD: What? You hit me with the belt last week. **

**BOOKER: I broke up the pin, you were gonna be pinned. **

**RVD: Shut the hell up ''sucka'' **

**BOOKER: That's it!**

**BOOKER GOES TO ATTACK RVD, CHARLIE HOLDS HIM BACK, RVD WALKS OFF**

**RVD: See you later ''sucka''**

**BOOKER: Damn!**

**INT. GM'S OFFICE. TEDDY IS WRITING, WHEN BIG SHOW COMES IN.**

**BIG SHOW: Theodore?**

**TEDDY: What is it Show?**

**BIG SHOW: I want a match with Rey Mysterio, tonight.**

**TEDDY: Are you serious? BIG SHOW NODS I can't allow that, for starters, Rey's a cruiserweight and you've already had a match tonight.**

**BIG SHOW: I don't care. **

**TEDDY: I've already got a match for Rey tonight. It's gonna be Rey Mysterio V.S. Ultimo Dragon. Unless Ultimo is unable to wrestle, which he isn't. No deal.**

**BIG SHOW: Fine. WALKS OUT**

**INT. RING. JOHN CENA ENTERS WITH HIS BELT.**

**ANNOUNCER: Making his way to the ring, The United States Champion. John Cena!**

**COLE: Now this is a risky match.**

**TAZZ: What are you on about Cole, it's gonna be Cena all the way.**

**COLE: How can you be so sure. JBL was the Undisputed Champion not long ago.**

**TAZZ: Cole, I know alright!**

**JBL ENTERS WITHOUT HIS LIMO**

**COLE: I guess his limo was too damaged by John Cena and Kane.**

**TAZZ: I guess so.**

**JBL ENTERS THE RING**

**MATCH: SINGLE.**

**BELT: United States Championship.**

**John Cena V.S. JBL.**

**Synopsis: CENA GETS THE UPPERHAND, THE FIRST FIVE MINUTES DEFINATELY BELONG TO HIM. JBL REVERSES ONE MOVE AND THEN STARTS BEATING UP CENA, HE CLOTHESLINES HIM AND THEN IS READY TO PIN. CENA KICKS OUT, HE THEN STARTS WINNING AGAIN, HE THEN FU'S JBL. THEN HE PINS, IT'S ROPEBREAK. AS CENA GETS UP, JBL GRABS HIM AND DOES A SNEAKY PIN. JBL PUTS HIS FOOT ON THE ROPE SO CENA CAN'T KICK OUT. JBL PINS CENA.**

**WINNER: JBL.**

**JBL LAUGHS, CENA GETS UP STRAIGHT AWAY HE TELLS THE REF. THE REF SAID HE DIDN'T SEE IT**

**ANNOUNCER: The winner, your new United States Champion, JBL!**

**JBL GETS HIS BELT, HE THEN SWINGS IT AT CENA, CENA DODGES, GRABS THE BELT AND HITS JBL IN THE FACE WITH IT. JBL'S UNCONCIOUS. CENA LOOKS AT THE BELT. HE PUTS IT ON. AND WALKS OFF LAUGHING**

**COLE: JBL's gonna be wanting that back.**

**TAZZ: I told you JBL would win.**

**COLE: You liar!**

**INT. BACKSTAGE. TEDDY IS WALKING, SUDDENLY HE SEES RENE DUPREE, EDDIE GUERRERO AND HARDCORE HOLLY LOOKING AT A KNOCKED OUT ULTIMO DRAGON.**

**TEDDY: What's going on?**

**RENE: It's Ultimo Dragon, he's been beaten up.**

**TEDDY: By who?**

**EDDIE: I dunno, I just found him like this.**

**HOLLY: It's probably Kane.**

**BIG SHOW WALKS OVER**

**BIG SHOW: What's going on?**

**TEDDY: Kane's assaulted Ultimo Dragon.**

**BIG SHOW: Bummer!**

**TEDDY: I guess you'll get your match with Mysterio.**

**BIG SHOW SMILES, EDDIE NOTICES **

**EDDIE: Wait a minute, I don't think it was Kane, I think it was...**

**BIG SHOW: Heidanreich!**

**TEDDY: What?**

**BIG SHOW: Heidanreich's been assaulting people hasn't he. It could be him.**

**TEDDY: Damn that Heyman!**

**TEDDY RUNS OFF. BIG SHOW LOOKS AT EDDIE**

**BIG SHOW: You'd keep your mouth shut if you knew what was good for you!**

**EDDIE: Well maybe I don't know what's good for me. You are asking for a beating Show.**

**BIG SHOW: Shut up!**

**BIG SHOW PUNCHES EDDIE, EDDIE'S OUT FOR THE COUNT. BIG SHOW LEAVES**

**INT. OUTSIDE LOCKER ROOM. PAUL HEYMAN IS TALKING TO SOMEONE IN THE LOCKER ROOM. **

**HEYMAN: Stay there. I'll be in, in a second.**

**TEDDY APPEARS**

**TEDDY: Heyman, I've had enough of you and this Heidanreich, if he keeps on assaulting people, you are both fired.**

**HEYMAN: What are you talking about? Heidanreich hasn't even left the locker room. **

**TEDDY: Well if he assaults anyone, I mean it, there's no turning back.**

**HEYMAN: Come on Theodore, this is gonna be a killer for Smackdowns ratings.**

**TEDDY: What?**

**HEYMAN: Only last week you were saying ratings were low. And today you said that Kane assaulting people was boosting ratings. Come on, Heidanreich is what makes Smackdown so entertaining. Soon he'll make enemies, you can give him a match, he'll win, and he'll soon become a fan favourite.**

**TEDDY: Maybe I wont fire you, but the five thousand dollar fine still stands.**

**HEYMAN: Fine. Enjoy the show Theodore.**

**TEDDY LEAVES**

**HEYMAN:OPENS LOCKER ROOM DOOR Come on, we have work to do.**

**INT. RING. REY ENTERS, FOLLOWED BY EDDIE. **

**TAZZ: I don't think I can watch.**

**COLE: By the end of this match, Rey will be in pieces.**

**REY GETS IN THE RING, EDDIE STANDS OUTSIDE**

**TAZZ: This is hardly fair.**

**BIG SHOW ENTERS, REY IS SCARED. BIG SHOW ENTERS**

**MATCH: SINGLE.**

**Rey Mysterio V.S. The Big Show.**

**Synopsis: BIG SHOW THROWS REY ABOUT THE RING. HE HOLDS NOTHING BACK. HE CONTINUES BEATING REY BADLY. HE THEN POWERBOMBS REY. AND GOES TO PIN, EDDIE PUSHES BIG SHOW OFF REY. BIG SHOW YELLS AT EDDIE, REY GETS UP, AS BIG SHOW TURNS AROUND, REY LOW BLOWS HIM, THE REF. DOESN'T SEE. AS BIG SHOW IS ON HIS KNEES, EDDIE PLACES HIS HEAD IN THE ROPES. REY 619'S HIM. BIG SHOW FALLS DOWN, REY JUMPS FROM THE ROPES ONTO BIG SHOW. HE PINS, BUT BIG SHOW KICKS OUT. AS BIG SHOW GETS UP, REY JUMPS AT HIM, BIG SHOW THROWS HIM ONTO THE ROPE, REY GETS LOW BLOWED ON THE ROPE. THE REF. CALLS DISQUALIFICATION. **

**WINNER: REY MYSTERIO.**

**TAZZ: Wow! That's amazing.**

**COLE: I'm stunned.**

**BIG SHOW ANGRILLY GRABS REY, HE THEN CHOKESLAMS REY. EDDIE RUNS IN, BIG SHOW BIG BOOTS HIM ON THE FLOOR. BIG SHOW LEAVES. EDDIE AND REY ARE BOTH DOWN**

**TAZZ: I knew Big Show would do that. **

**SUDDENLY HEIDANREICH RUNS IN, HE PICKS UP REY AND DOES A BACKBREAKER ON HIM. HE THEN DOES THE SAME TO EDDIE. AS REY AND EDDIE RUN OUT. HEYMAN STEPS INTO THE RING AND CLAPS HIS HANDS**

**HEYMAN: That's the way Heidanreich.**

**HEIDANREICH: Never mess with me!**

**SUDDENLY KANE JUMPS IN, HEIDANREICH RUNS AT HIM, KANE CHOKESLAMS HEIDANREICH. KANE LOOKS AT HEYMAN**

**HEYMAN: PRAYING Please, leave me aone!**

**KANE: Screw you Heyman!**

**KANE CHOKESLAMS HEYMAN**

**HEIDANREICH GETS UP, HE AND KANE FIGHT, IT'S AN AVERAGE FIGHT, KANE THEN THROWS HEIDANREICH OUT OF THE RING. HEYMAN CRAWLS OUT. HE GRABS HEIDANREICH**

**HEYMAN: Let's get out of here!**

**HEIDANREICH: But...**

**HEYMAN: Save it till next week.**

**HEYMAN AND HEIDANREICH RUN OUT**

**KANE:LAUGHS No one messes with me!**

**SUDDENLY TEDDY WALKS IN WITH HIS MICROPHONE**

**TEDDY: Well Kane, I see your enjoying yourself, assaulting people, acting all strong. But I don't like that.**

**KANE: Like I care.**

**TEDDY: Oh you will care, I've decided, whenever you step out of line, I'm gonna give you a match...with The Undertaker.**

**Kane: No!**

**TEDDY: And that match is right now! Enjoy!**

**KANE: No way!**

**KANE TRIES TO GET OUT OF THE ARENA, BUT SECURITY ARE EVERYWHERE BLOCKING HIM OFF**

**KANE: Get out of my way!**

**KANE CAN'T LEAVE, IN THE END, HE STEPS BACK IN THE RING**

**TAKER'S MUSIC COMES ON. AGAIN TAKER SLOWLY WALKS DOWN THE RING**

**TAZZ: This is gonna be a hell of a match up!**

**COLE: Who are you rooting for Tazz?**

**TAZZ: The Undertaker obviously.**

**COLE: You know since his return, The Undertaker hasn't been defeated once.**

**TAZZ: Well that's not strictly true Cole. He did get disqualified.**

**COLE: Well he's never been pinned, or submissioned.**

**TAZZ: Okay, I agree with that.**

**TAKER STEPS IN THE RING. KANE LOOKS TERRIFIED**

**KANE: Why can't you just leave me alone!**

**TAKER JUST STARES AT HIM**

**KANE: What have I got to do to get rid of you!**

**KANE CHARGES AT TAKER**

**MATCH: SINGLE.**

**The Undertaker V.S. Kane.**

**Synopsis: KANE SPEARS DOWN TAKER. HE THEN CONTINUES KICKING TAKER WHILE HE'S DOWN. HE THEN PICKS UP TAKER, THROWS HIM INTO THE TURNBUCKLE. HE BARGES TAKER. THROWS HIM DOWN, KANE CLIMBS UP THE TURNBUCKLE. AS HE JUMPS TO HIT TAKER, TAKER GETS UP AND GRABS KANE'S THROAT. HE CHOKESLAMS KANE. KANE QUICKLY GETS UP. HE GOES TO CLOTHESLINE TAKER, TAKER DUCKS AND GRABS KANE'S ARM. HE OLD SCHOOL'S HIM. TAKER THEN PICKS KANE UP, HE THROWS HIM OUT OF THE RING. TAKER STEPS OUT AS WELL. TAKER THROWS KANE INTO THE STAIRS. KANE QUICKLY GETS UP. HE BIG BOOTS TAKER. THEN HE SMASHES TAKER'S HEAD INTO THE STAIRS. KANE CONTINUES DOING IT. EVENTUALLY TAKER REVERSES IT. HE THEN ANGRILLY AND VICIOUSLY WACKS KANE'S HEAD INTO THE SIDE OF THE RING ABOUT FIVE TIMES. HE THROWS KANE BACK INTO THE RING. KANE QUICKLY GETS UP AND CHOKESLAMS TAKER. KANE LAUGHS THINKING HE'S WON, TAKER LEANS BACK UP. KANE TRIES TO RUN, TAKER GRABS HIM AND TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER'S HIM. HE PINS KANE. 1, 2, 3. **

**WINNER: THE UNDERTAKER.**

**TAZZ: I knew it!**

**COLE: There was no way The Undertaker could lose. **

**TAZZ: I can't argue with that.**

**SUDDENLY HEIDANREICH RUNS BACK IN. TAKER LOOKS STUNNED**

**COLE: It's Heidanreich!**

**TAZZ: What is he doing?**

**HEIDANREICH AND TAKER START HITTING EACH OTHER**

**COLE: Is he nuts, that's The Undertaker!**

**TAZZ: If Kane took Heidanreich down, I hate to think what The Undertaker would do.**

**TAKER THROWS HEIDANREICH OUT OF THE RING, HEIDANREICH LANDS HEADFIRST ON TAZZ & COLE'S TABLE**

**TAZZ: Whoa!**

**COLE: Back away!**

**TAKER THEN GRABS HEIDANREICH AND LAST RIDES HIM THROUGH THE TABLE**

**TAZZ: Oh my god!**

**COLE: That must of hurt!**

**TAKER PICKS UP HEIDANREICH, HE THROWS HIM INTO THE RING. HE THEN TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER'S HIM**

**COLE: That must feel like torture for Heidanreich. Not that I feel sorry for that monster!**

**TAKER SMILES AND WALKS OUT OF THE RING, LEAVING KANE AND HEIDANREICH UNCONCIOUS IN THE RING**

**THE END.**

**RESULTS:**

**Tornado Tag: Booker T & RVD V.S. The Basham Bros.**

**Winners: Booker T & RVD.**

**Single: The Big Show V.S. Eddie Guerrero.**

**Winner: The Big Show.**

**Single: John Cena V.S. JBL.**

**Winner: JBL.**

**Single: Rey Mysterio V.S. The Big Show.**

**Winner: Rey Mysterio.**

**Single: The Undertaker V.S. Kane.**

**Winner: The Undertaker.**

**BELT RECORDS:**

**New United States Champion:**

**JBL.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I did write a lot more. So if you liked this. I will post more. **

**Please Review. Thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
